Motivation
by AurumSerenity
Summary: A little motivation is never a bad thing.


**Author's Note:** I know I'm supposed to be writing Chapter 3 of Baby By Me, but I've been listening to this song all day and then caught the episode _Climax_ of Zane's Sex Chronicles and that was a wrap. If it's any consolation, I'm so doing another fic to this song that might end up in BBM. I'd appreciate some feedback, as this is my first ever written attempt at smut. Please don't hold back. **Disclaimer:** I own neither the song _Motivation_ nor Criminal Minds. If I did, Morgan and Prentiss would have met many moons ago back in Chicago and had enough kids to side a basketball team by now. Oh, that's a great fic idea.

_Go, Go, Go, Go_

The moonlight streaming through the window was the only illumination in the bedroom besides the candles Derek had lit. It gave the room an ethereal quality as the music filled the air.

_Oh lover, don't you dare slow down  
>Go longer, you can last more rounds<br>Push harder, you're almost there now  
>So go lover, make mama proud<em>

Emily sat astride Derek on the bed as he gazed up at her in the dim lighting. His hands caressed her arm as he slid the straps of her camisole off her shoulders. Warm, chocolate hands ghosted along pale, creamy arms. As the fabric feathered over her breasts, he sat up and peppered kisses along her shoulders and collar bone. The silk pooled around her waist as his neck dipped lower to take one pert nipple into his mouth.

_And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs  
>And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby<br>You can't stop there, music still playin in the background  
>And you're almost there<br>You can do it, I believe in you baby  
>So close from here<em>

"Unh," she mewled as he laved one nipple with his tongue and rolled the other between the fingers of his free hand. Her coos soon turned to moans as he changed tactics and sucked her nipple into his mouth. Each pull a direct tug on her womb. Emily brought her right hand up to cup the back of his smooth, bald head, holding him as close to her as she could. Of their own volition, her hips ground into his manhood, the friction against her core causing her sex to weep.

_Baby I'm a be your motivation  
>Go, go, go, go<br>Motivation  
>Go, go, go, go<em>

Derek released her nipple from the confines of his mouth to give its twin the same treatment. Prentiss' hands slid slowly, softly down his back to knead the well defined musculature. Her nails digging into his skin, as his lips, tongue, and teeth wrought havoc upon her. Her undulations against him became more pronounced as they picked up speed.

Morgan quickly disengaged from her and moved his hands to steady her hips. "Whoa now Princess, tonight is all about the slow burn. It'd be a damn shame for you to fizzle out early." Kissing down her sternum, he grabbed the bunched fabric of her top and pulled it over her head. He balled the material and tossed it through the air, in the general direction of the closet. He shifted to his left, dislodging Emily from her perch and reorienting her onto her back. "Now this is more like it," he murmured as his thumbs found purchase in the waistband of her panties.

_Uh, girl I turn that thing into a rainforest  
>Rain on my head, call that brainstorming<br>Yeah this is deep, oh, but I go deeper  
>Make you lose yourself, and finders keepers<em>

Emily pushed herself up on her elbows to watch Derek's long fingers dance along her pelvic bone, as he slowly peeled the drenched lingerie from her body. She smirked when he looked up and their eyes met. He answered with a chuckle and sexy grin of his own. The low rumble of his laughter in his chest reverberated between her thighs, setting off a cascade of clenching muscles in her lower abdomen. As the flimsy garment made its way down her toned legs, she couldn't help but to marvel at the contrasts between them as his messaging hands guided them off. His body was hard and muscled compared to hers that was still soft and curvaceous, despite hours spent in the gym to keep her physique within FBI standards. His a rich caramel skin tone, a genetic blessing from his father, seemed made to complement her fair, alabaster complexion. Everything about them was a delightful dichotomy.

_It go green light, go Weezy go  
>I like to taste that sugar, that sweet and low<br>But hold up wait, new position  
>I put her on my plate then I do the dishes <em>

Her musings were cut short by the wet, open mouthed kisses sensuously placed upon her calves. Each kiss crept higher, characterized by the soft brushing of lips and moist laving of tongue until he reached his destination. She trembled at his tongue's first encounter with her sopping heat. Expected though it was, it didn't fail to send a jolt through every nerve in her body. He attacked with long languorous passes along her folds, taking time to worship the smooth surface of her inner walls. Every sweep of his tongue was designed to arouse and hurl her toward her peak, but never let her attain it. High pitched keening noises filled the room, and Emily was surprised to find they were coming from her.

"Oh God," she cried out as the tip of Derek's breath fanned her clit before he drew it into his talented mouth. She could feel the shit eating grin on his face at her epithet, but was too far gone to comment. His assault of was made all the more successful by the addition of two fingers to her dripping sex. The probing digits in addition to the suction pulled Emily toward the precipice and right as she was toppling over, Derek pulled away and drew himself up her body.

_She my motivation, I'm her transportation _

_Cause I let her ride, while I drive her crazy  
>Then I just keep going going, like I'm racing<br>When I'm done she hold me like a conversation  
>Weezy, baby<em>

As he journeyed upward, his hard length grazed her thigh and she idly wondered when he'd discarded his boxer briefs. The thought was short lived as she felt him firm and throbbing at her slit. Instead of the quick surge she craved, he took his time to prolong the anticipation. Braced over her on his elbows, Derek allowed just the head of his cock to enter her. He plunged in quickly and back out again in a serious of shallow, staccato thrusts that only served to torment Emily. She wrapped her legs around his waist in an effort to draw more of his thick shaft into her.

"A little anxious, aren't you, Princess," he inquired smugly.

"Stop playing around and fuck me, Derek," she demanded.

_But you can't stop there, music still playin in the background  
>And you're almost there<br>You can do it, I believe in you baby  
>So close from here<em>

"What the lady wants, the lady gets," he smiled while gathering her legs and placing them over his shoulders. From that angle, he drilled her with a series of long, slow strokes. His long, fat dick gliding along her silky walls with each thrust diving until he was buried fully within her, only to withdraw and do it again.

"Please baby, stop teasing me," she begged. In answer, Morgan reared up on his knees, hands at her hips to tilt them further and deepen his penetration. Using his hands to steady her, he increased the tempo, driving himself into her faster and harder. Emily grabbed onto his forearms to gain the leverage to rise and meet the downward thrust of his body ensuring her Kegel muscles had a firm grip on Derek's cock.

_Oh Lover, when you call my name  
>No other, can do that the same, no<br>I won't let you, get up out that game, no  
>So go lover, go on and make me rain<em>

Unwilling to relinquish his control, Derek leaned forward pushing her knees against her chest. He brought his hands up to lock behind her neck and used the momentum to drive into her at a frantic pace. The new angle accompanied by the increased force of the position allowed him what felt like an impossibly deep invasion of her innermost depths.

_And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs  
>And when we're done,I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby<br>You can't stop there, music still playin in the background  
>And you're almost there<br>You can do it, I believe in you baby  
>So close from here <em>

Emily was helpless against her approaching climax and through her head back, mouth opened in a silent scream. The brunt of her orgasm was so strong her eyes clenched shut of their own volition and her nails drew blood from the abused skin of her lover's forearms. She was so lost in her own pleasure that she almost missed the moment when the spasms of her inner walls triggered Derek's release. He hunched closer as he emptied his seed into her. He buried his head in her neck as he continued to surge into her until his body decided it had nothing left to give. He collapsed partially atop her. His head pillowed between her breasts.

"You know we should put this on your iPod the next time we get called in on a case. If you're this motivated we'd solve every case in thirty minutes or less," Emily quipped. Her only response was a bemused chuckle from the man on top of her.

_Baby I'm a be your motivation _


End file.
